


Stargazing

by iwannacookie



Series: Ladynoir July 2020 [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Ladynoir July, Ladynoir July 2020, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25157071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwannacookie/pseuds/iwannacookie
Summary: Ladybug went out to escape her life for a bit, only to meet up with a certain ChatFor Ladynoir July Day 2
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Ladynoir July 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822432
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Stargazing

Ladybug sat on a nondescript roof, her legs dangling over the edge, palms resting on her cheeks. It was late enough that the usual noise of city life has quieted to a fraction of its usual volume, making a perfect environment for thinking.

She took a deep breath. In. Out. Letting all the stress of the past few days escape her. She knew she had an issue with refusing requests, but she usually managed to keep it all under control, completing everything asked of her to the best of her ability, while still doing well at school and having time to spend with family and friends. 

Once she became the guardian, however, hours that used to be spent playing video games with her papa or pouring over sketchbooks started being used to decipher ancient texts, which was made even harder as she didn’t know what half the symbols meant, due to Master Fu never having an opportunity to properly learn how to himself. 

Ladybug shook her head to clear herself of the thoughts; she was here to take a breather, not wallow in self-pity. 

Her eyes scanned the horizon, looking for a place to fixate when she saw it; the sky was unusually clear. She could even see a few stars shining against the brightness of the ever-alive city, fighting to be adored.

_ Well  _ , Ladybug thought to herself, _it’s not like I have anything better to do_. She pushed back, so that her feet were completely on the roof, before laying back, head on her hands, to get the best view of the night sky. 

As the minutes went by, the ever-growing quiet lulled her into a peaceful sleep.

….

The next thing she knew, she was being poked, hard, on her left shoulder. 

“Noooo, five more minutes.” she groaned on reflex. 

“If it makes you feel better I did let you sleep for a while,” a male voice said as she groggily opened her eyes and began to sit up. From what she could make out, Chat Noir was squatting next to her, his head slightly higher than hers.

“You did? Thanks” she replied, returning to her earlier position. 

“Yeah of course I did, I know how stressed you’ve been lately.” Ladybug didn’t know why, but that single sentence filled her with _something_ that she couldn’t ignore. She pivoted around, fully facing him, legs crossed, searching his face for any sign that he wasn’t handing his heart to her on a silver platter. He couldn’t be; not after everything that happened, not after she firmly reinforced the walls that kept them apart, especially not after she pushed him away. 

She reached out an arm, wanting to confide in him, just for a minute, before thinking better of it and retreating. _This is better for both of us,_ she reminded herself, before turning back to the stars, trying to forget about the urge to envelop her partner in a hug. _This is better for both of us_.

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see, not that she was trying to, Chat’s face as he moved to sit beside her, making sure to place some distance between them though. Another sign of how everything’s different. He wasn’t the same anymore, and frankly, Ladybug missed the way things used to be. 

He sighed, turning toward her while she looked at him, head turned so it looked like she wasn’t. 

“You can tell me what’s bothering you, you know.” She whipped her head towards him, opening her mouth to deny it. “And don’t pretend that it’s nothing” he adds when he notices, “I can tell it isn’t.”

“I can’t. It’s better if you don’t know. We’ve been over this already.” she replied, repeating what she’s been telling herself ever since Master Fu left. 

“I know.” He relented. “But that doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt when I see you upset. I just want to do something to help you.”

Ladybug doesn’t respond, not trusting herself not to give in, opting to instead focus once more on the night sky. 

She heard Chat Noir falling into place beside her, just as he’s always been, and her heart yearned for that familiarity they used to have. 

Tentatively, before she could convince herself not to, she placed her right hand in between her and Chat Noir. His hand, just as hesitantly met it, completely enveloping her smaller hand underneath, speaking of unsaid promises. 

Once again, the pair fell into silence, both sets of eyes watching the sky unfold before them. Only now, it felt much warmer. 

Ladybug found herself wishing this would never change.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. The fact that anyone thought that my rambling was entertaining at all means a lot :))
> 
> \- Cookie


End file.
